Where Is True Love?
by with love - Elincia
Summary: How many questions about love can you answer? Are you able to point out which is what if love stood right before you? ShizNat with a hint of humor? Mostly Romance.


Disclaimer: I don't own Mai/My Hime.

--

"How many fingers can fit inside your vagina?" Nao bluntly asked out of the blue.

Natsuki promptly spat out her soda. "N-nani?" she spluttered, whipping her head around with a flabbergasted expression.

The redheaded troublemaker shrugged before smirking. "I take it you and that tea-addict are still 'just friends?'" There was no time for the blunette to respond when Nao sauntered past the Ice Princess and continued nonchalantly, "Fujino has been quite lonely lately… She'd be delighted to have _any _kind of company now, wouldn't you agree?" As she disappeared from sight, Natsuki was left to mull over why the suggestive tone of Nao's voice bothered her so.

'_Is she telling me Shizuru…has someone else in her heart already?'_

--

"Why do we fall in love?" Mikoto inquired, innocence in her bright golden eyes.

Natsuki found herself in a difficult situation. _'I knew I shouldn't have said yes to babysitting,' _she thought with an inward sigh. The ex-hime was reminded that there was a question to be answered when her sleeve was tugged on. "Ano… People say when love is discovered, life feels complete and you're supposed to be as content as can be," Natsuki replied awkwardly. "I guess…everyone desires all the happiness they can get? People fall in love because they want to share that feeling with another."

Mikoto slowly nodded. The delinquent figured she was off the hook until another query was loose. "Then how do you know when you're in love?" The sword-bearer cocked her head to the side as she waited.

This time, though, Natsuki had no answer.

--

"Ne, Natsuki…"

The biker groaned. "Let me guess." Intense jade orbs gazed in suspicion. "You have a question for me."

Mai giggled and asked expectantly, "Do you think eternal love exists?" The way she bounced on her feet and the wide, carefree smile possessing her lips spelled she was bitten by the love bug big time.

Natsuki face-palmed herself.

Mai laughed at this. "Ok, I'll rephrase that." She leaned in closer with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Does love exist?"

The blunette stared at her skeptically. "Obviously."

The chef beamed, excited. "Then true love must as well, no?"

"It can't."

Mai's bubble burst. "Why not?"

Natsuki almost faltered at her friend's reaction. "Because the world isn't perfect."

A brief silence, then, "Even though something isn't at all perfect," Mai said, as if carefully considering her words, "…It doesn't make it any less true nor real." She grinned suddenly. "That means true love exists, imperfections and all!"

"…Now I'm confused." Natsuki rubbed her forehead.

Mai chuckled lightly. "You'll understand soon enough. Don't ignore love's call, alright?"

--

Natsuki strode briskly towards the direction of her Ducati. She was entirely convinced that everyone was hinting at her about a certain golden-haired graduate. "Can't they see I'm on crazy terms with cupid?" the mayo-addict grumbled. "No doubt I'd faint from blushing if I ever tried to confes--" Blink, blink. "Shizuru?"

Indeed, there stood a goddess beside the biker's motorcycle like an untouchable model for a magazine. A soft smile graced lovely pink lips and honey hair fluttered in a light breeze. "Ara, I apologize for such a short notice, Natsuki."

Hearing that sweet Kyoto-ben unexpectedly triggered butterflies in the blunette's stomach. _'Oh no, this is one of those symptoms of having an attraction!' _The other part of her assured that the internet (yes, she had done research on love) is difficult to trust, but leave it to Natsuki to not realize this was all common knowledge. "I-it's ok, Shizuru." Natsuki laughed nervously. "I was actually planning to call you…" _'Yeah, when the sun decides to smash into Earth!'_

Shizuru giggled behind a hand, immediately amused when familiar cheeks flared up. Right when a tease was on the tip of her tongue, her hand was snatched out of the blue by none other than the girl across.

"What's this?" Natsuki frowned. The canine-lover had detected a pen-drawn heart on Shizuru's flawless skin and was positive her best friend wouldn't have done it herself. "Who drew a…_heart _on you?"

Shizuru, puzzled by the change of behavior, replied, "A classmate of mine in Fuuka University…" She trailed off at Natsuki's scowl.

"Give me your other arm."

Shizuru hesitantly reached out with her left to have it seized by the Ice Princess. She was startled when a pen popped out of nowhere. "Natsuki…?"

"Shh, wait."

Luminous cherry orbs became transfixed on a faint blush and an (adorable) expression of concentration displayed by the one in front of her. Moments later, her hand was released and Natsuki was avoiding eye contact. Then she saw it:

_Suki + Zuru_

Shizuru quickly blinked up. "Natsuki, what's---"

"'_Suki_' stands for my name," Natsuki interjected quietly, "And '_Zuru'_…" Stunning, clover green eyes flickered in Shizuru's direction. "Is you."

"I…" The ex-kaichou was not accustomed to being speechless.

"T-this isn't an act based on our friendship," the young delinquent attempted to explain, swallowing audibly. "If you are available, I'd like to, to…" _'Dammit, say it already!' _

Shizuru's eyes blinked, then softened and her head was now clear enough to form words. She took a step forward, ready for the next level of their 'relationship,' and anticipation filled her whole being. This didn't go unnoticed by a specific blunette. "Yes, Natsuki?" The rapid rhythm of her heart caused her to breathe more slowly. She had a hunch on where her most important person was taking this, but hoped that said girl wouldn't crush her dreams.

Natsuki inhaled deeply. "What if I said," she began shyly, "that there was someone I always looked forward to when I woke up each morning?" She observed Shizuru's profile intently. "What if that same person was what bombarded my thoughts everyday?" Feet stepping forward on their own, she was inside Shizuru's personal space as much as the older girl was in hers. She added quietly,"…What if I yearned for that person every single time I crawled into bed at night? For them to share my life and stay by my side?"

Listening, Shizuru dearly prayed Natsuki was speaking of her because hearing those words was too much to take, especially if they were about someone else. Mouth opening, Shizuru made certain to keep eye contact when she responded warily, "I'd congratulate your new lover and inform them of how blessed they are to have you."

A direct view of Natsuki's irresistible grin blew the Kyoto born lady away. Hands gently grasped her hips to press her body firmly against the other. A rare blush crept up Shizuru's cheeks.

"Does that mean you'll go out on a date with me?" The mayo-addict's grin was replaced by a sheepish one. "I… You are the only one who holds the key to my heart, as lame as that sounds, Shizuru." The embrace tightened. "I'd hate to lose everything that makes me happy, I'd hate to lose you, so please give me a chance." _'Mom, who knew I could learn to love someone? Surely you would approve of Shizuru if you ever met her.'_

The touching moment was broken by giggles.

"Eh?" Natsuki gazed down to see Shizuru's form shaking from…laughter? No way. "O-oi, what's so funny?" She yelped when she was suddenly falling backwards by her crush's playful tackle. When they landed, warmth flowed through her body and soul, but mainly her lips. Eyes widening at the realization, she forgot to breathe when her goddess dived in for another overwhelming lip lock.

"That is a yes, right?" Natsuki inquired breathlessly after the brief make out session. Her fingers affectionately wiped away the tears in her girlfriend's sincere, joyful eyes.

The older of the two nodded vigorously. A light bulb flashed. "Natsuki, what inspired you to…act on your feelings?"

It was her turn to laugh. "You wouldn't believe it, but the other ex-hime were encouraging me in their own way to march over and make a declaration." The corners of her lips began to curve upwards. "That was very strange, but do you know the best part of all this?"

The charming graduate asked curiously, "What is the best part of all this?"

Natsuki leaned forward and, melting the heart of her one and only, whispered, "Now we can experience true love together, Shizuru."

---

A/N: This one-shot was surprisingly born from my friend's random questions. Plus, the "Suki + Zuru" part, the "+" was originally supposed to be a heart but idk how to make it appear on the website ^^ I hope you all enjoyed reading _Where Is True Love?_


End file.
